A Romeo And Julliette
by BrunetteBaby10
Summary: Sure, Draco and Hermione have been enemies for the past 6 years, but when they both become Head boygirl it puts them closer together as friends and even more than freinds.... PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST FanFic EVER!
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione, dear, you've got a letter!" Mr. Granger called. Hermione smiled. She knew it was the letter stating her 7th,and last, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hurried downstairs and quickly tore the letter open ,but was surprised because instead of finding just one piece of paper, a list of her school supplies, she found another. Hermione briefly scanned her school supplies, and anxiously took the other letter out and read it slowly:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
Now, as it being your last year at Hogwarts, the staff here think that you have deserved a reward that few students receive. This reward is only for two people, you and one other. We have observed you closely, like we have all the other students, and we think that you deserve it the most. Congratulations! You are the Head Girl! Professor Dumbledore will inform you on your duties the day you arrive at Hogwarts. In the mean time, all we ask of you is to sit in the special compartment, reserved for the Head Boy & Girl only, that is located at the front of the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy your last few days before returning,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Daddy! Mummy!" Hermione excitedly told her parents the good news and they were overjoyed. "We shall go to buy your new things tomorrow at Diagon alley," her mother told her. Hermione smiled and ran up to her room. She layed on her bed and re-read the letter, just to be sure it wasn't a prank. Then Hermione thought to herself, "I wonder who the Head Boy shall be." She hoped it was Harry. She had had a crush on Harry for the last year because he had changed. He was still the same Harry ,but he now had contacts and he had gotten his hair cut that he looked SO hot!! As for his body, he was no longer bony. He had a six-pack! A really hot six-pack! She had been jealous all last year because Harry had favored Cho above her. This year, she wanted to make a difference. This year, she planned to not stress out so much about school work and focus a little bit more on Quidditch, Harry's favorite sports. Besides changing her personality, Hermione had also changed her looks. Her hair was now straitened and she used lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, blush and eye shadow every day, which was something she had never done in her life. She sighed hoping that Harry would fall in love with her this year. "It is highly unlikely," she thought, "That he will like me.but what the Heck! Let's give it a shot!"  
  
Miles away a boy the same age as Hermione had received the exact same letter.....  
  
This boy had almost white blonde hair and light blue eyes. His name was Draco Malfoy. He had just opened a letter almost exactly the same as Hermione's. "Father!"he called out, "Father! Mum! I have good news!" His father and mother came into the room. "What is it, Draco?" his mother asked. "Hurry up Boy! We haven't got all day!" said Mr. Malfoy anxiously. "I have just received my letter from Hogwarts," Draco said, " And they have offered me position of Head Boy." His mother yelped in delight, "Oh I knew you could do it, sweetie! This calls for a celebration! We shall have a feast tonight and tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley and purchase your things." "And", added his father, " And we shall buy you a new broomstick. The newest one.The Nibus2004 Exceeded" "Thank you, Father", said Draco, "I shall make you proud to have me has your head boy." "That's right you will! And you'd better! Follow in the path of your old man!" Mr.Malfoy grimaced, "For, in order for you to do well, your going to have to learn a few things from your father" Draco was worried. This year he had changed. This year his attitude had gotten better, not perfect, but a little bit better. He only hoped that the Head Girl was one of his friends. "Definitely not that Mudblood Granger!" he thought. But, deep down inside he knew who he really wanted that Head Girl to be. 


	2. Departing for Hogwarts

A few days after Hermione had received her Head Boy letter, it was time to leave for Hogwarts. She had packed her bags and loaded them into her shiny new Mercedes, a gift from her parents for becoming Head Girl. "Ok Daddy I'm all packed!" Hermione told him and gave him a hug, "I'll miss you, and by the way, take care of Mummy. It breaks her heart to see me leave for so long" Mr. Granger chuckled. "You bet I will, sweetie. Have fun!" Hermione walked up to her mother that was starting to cry. "O come on Mummy! I'll be alright! I'm coming home for Christmas and I'll write to you, I promise!" Hermione gave her a long hug. "T-t-take c-c-care o-of your-yourself!" sobbed her mother. She always broke down when it was time for Hermione to leave. Hermione hopped into her car. She backed up out of the drive-way and onto the street. Hermione waved, "Bye! I love you! I'll be back for Christmas!" She drove away. Mr. Granger led his wife in-side. "She'll be Ok, as usual,"he told her.  
  
About 45 minutes later, Hermione was very near to Platform 9 ¾ . "Well, Hermione, let's hope Harry likes you this year" she told herself. She parked her car and pulled her things out of the trunk. Then she automatically locked her car. She dragged her things to a few feet away from the barrier. Then she took at it. Seconds later, there she was, standing right in-front of the Hogwarts Express. She looked around to find any-one she knew. Then she noticed someone with red hair. The Weasleys! "Ron!" she yelled. He turned. "Oh Hey Hermione!" Ron called back! Hermione walked up to him and smiled, "It's so good to see you again! What's new?" "Well.", he lead her to Mrs. Weasley who was holding a small girl in her arms. She only looked a few weeks old, but Hermione could see the red hair starting to sprout on her head. "You have another sister?" Hermione was so excited. "Her name is Abigail, well Abby for short," said Mrs. Weasley, "Isn't she adorable?" "Oh Extremely!" Hermione replied with glee. "What's new with you?"Ron asked. "Ehh.Well.I got..I got Head Boy." she replied trying not to sound too boastful. "Really? That's wonderful! Except for we won't be able to be together as much, but Congratulations anyhow!" "The train is leaving soon", Mr. Weasley told them. They borded the train, the train and Hermione bid farewell to Ron and walked into her assigned compartment. Then she gasped. 


	3. Communication is the first step in love

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "Don't tell your..your." "I cant believe I have to practically live with a Mudblood!" Draco snarled. Hermione reluctantly walked into the compartment and sat down. She didn't look at him and stared out the window crossing her arms. He, of course, avoided looking at her. Every once in a while Hermione would glance at Draco, and every once in a while Draco would glance at Hermione. Sometimes there eyes would meet. Then both of them would glare at the other and turn right back around ignoring each other. Then Draco started continuously staring at her. "What?" she asked him in an irritated tone. "Nothing, I just think we would be better off if we could actually look at each other without glaring, and maybe even talk" he said. She faced him and sighed, "Okay, I guess your right", then she smiled, "You would have never said that last year" He smiled back but only for a second, "Well, last year I wasn't stuck with Miss Perfect" "Miss Perfect?", she asked, "How so?" "How so? How can you say that? I mean, you get A's in everything. The teachers favor you. You have lots of friends, and your not that bad looking." Hermione looked at him, "Draco Malfoy, was that a compliment?" "Could be", he gave her a mysterious smile. "Do you mean to tell me that you actually think I am.well.good looking?" "Hey, what can I say?" "Hmm. you could tell me why" "You look a lot different then you did in the last six years I've known you" "How so?" "Your hair" "My hair?" "It's straightened, right?" "Right" "It looks good." "Well, thanks, I'm guessing that means a lot, coming from you", she laughed, "You know, you're better than I thought you were." "Oh really?" "Really" "Better in what way?" "You are acting, kind of friendly, actually, very friendly, better than you have in the last six years" "Maybe I have" "You know, I think this year is going to be a lot better than I had thought" "So were cool?" Draco asked. "Yah, were cool", she answered, "The whole arch enemy thing wasn't working for me, anyways" "I bet your friends are going to freak out though, he told her. "Ron, definitely, but Harry, who knows. I haven't seen him yet. Do you mind if I go talk to them?" "Only if you don't make them hate me anymore then they do now" "I'll try", she answered back. She walked out of the compartment and down the aisle trying to find Ron and Harry.  
  
On the way she ran into Ginny. "Hermione!" Ginny called out. "Oh my gosh! Hey Ginny! It's so exciting that you have a new baby sister!" Hermione replied. "Yep!" Ginny said, "Abby's sweet. Anyway, I heard you're the new Head Girl! Congratulations. Too bad Malfoy's the Head Boy though." "It's actually not that bad," Hermione told her, "You have to believe me on this, Ginny, Draco is different this year. He's nicer. We started talking and he actually complimented me" Ginny was surprised, "Really? That's a lot coming from him. Wow, yah I believe you Hermione, I mean, why would you lie about something like that?" "I wouldn't ,but I know Ron's going to freak.", Hermione said. "You let me take care of my brother", Ginny told her. "Thanks, well I'm going to go find them now", Hermione said, "Talk to you later" Hermione kept walking. Then she noticed Ron's bright red hair and hurried toward them. "Harry! Ron!" she called. Harry stood up. He was still as hot as he was last year. "Hey Hermione!", he gave her a friendly hug. She was surprised 


	4. Giving In

Hermione was astounded. "He hugged me! This is amazing!" she thought. Even though in pure shock, she managed to act like nothing had happened. She sat down next to Harry, "What's up you guys?" "Nothing really", Harry started, "Ron was just telling me about Abigail, you have heard about her right?" "I've seen her", Hermione said. "Lucky you, the Dursley's gave me a really old car and it broke down on the way. I almost didn't make it", he said. "So Hermione, who's the new Head Boy? We heard it was Draco, but I know Dumbledore would never pick him for anything", Ron laughed. Hermione looked down, "Actually..it is" "Malfoy?" Harry asked, "Your kidding" Hermione shook her head. Harry and Ron were in shock. "If he tries to do anything to you I'm gonna punch his face out!" Ron growled. Harry agreed, "I'm with you there" Hermione shook her head, "No, you guys have to listen to me. He's different this year." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right", Ron said. "He is! We started talking and he didn't make any rude comments. He actually complimented me a few times", she told them. "Really? Wow", Harry said. "So do you guys believe me?" Hermione asked. "Maybe if I talk to him, but you must admit it is hard to believe", Harry said. "It's a trap, Hermione! Of course I don't believe you! I cant believe you do Harry! I mean this is Malfoy we are talking about! Our arch enemy for the past 6 years! You're going to put all that aside because you think he's ..nice?" Ron almost started to yell. "Yes!", Hermione told him, "Ron, you are such an ass! I am going to practically live with him! I want to make sure that we get along. It's all for the best, you know" Harry sided, "She has a point, Ron" "There is no way you will change my mind", Ron said. "You need to trust people", Hermione said. "You never trusted him!", Ron said. "I didn't until this year and this year I am positive, he's different", Hermione explained. "Come on mate, give it a shot", Harry said. "Maybe", Ron growled. "Thank you!" Hermione said joyfully, "You guys are awesome! I'd better head back, we should be nearing Hogwarts. I'll see you two at the Sorting Ceremony!" "Bye", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione entered her compartment. "Well?" Draco asked. "Their willing to give it a shot", Hermione said. "Excellent", he was relieved, "We are near Hogwarts you know" "Really? Wow! I cant wait!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. "I think I'm going to have fun this year", Hermione told Draco. "I can make that happen", he responded. "Draco", Hermione started. "Yes?" Draco asked. "What will happen to you now that we are friends? You have people that like you because you hate me? And what about your lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle? What will happen to all of that?" Hermione asked. "Crabbe and Goyle got held back", Draco said, "And besides, I don't need you to worry about me" Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt because of me" Draco smiled, "That's sweet" A small smile came to Hermione's face and she blushed ,but made sure Draco didn't see.  
  
"Henry Alberette" Professor McGonagall called. The sorting ceremony had begun and Hermione had reunited with her friends Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat called out. The only thing that Hermione and her friends had heard was that first one. As soon as Henry left the for the Hufflepuff table they were engaged in a conversation about various subjects and missed the rest of the sorting ceremony. At the end Dumbledore stood up, "Now, as you all know, it is time for me to announce the new Head Boy and Girl and they are..Hermione Granger.and Draco Malfoy!" The crowd gasped. 


	5. Ron's first date

"Yes, I know it is surprising for you that I have put these two together, but I foresee some good to come out of this match. Hermione and Draco, will you please stand up?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione stood up blushing and Draco looked nervous. The crowd gave them a weak round of applause and most of the faces looked confused and worried. "I will meet you two at my office after the feast", he told them. They nodded at sat back down. As soon as they did the table filled with glorious foods as it usually did. Ron stuffed his mouth into a gigantic chicken leg, but he suddenly stopped to stare. Harry noticed that he was staring at someone but he wasn't sure who. Then he noticed a girl sitting about 3 seats down from Ron. She had long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. "Ron", he said, "RON!" Ron slowly turned, "Harry.Harry she's hot! I have to ask her out! I'm going to.tonight! Do you think it's a good idea Harry? I mean, look at her!" Harry rolled his eyes, "Yah Ron do whatever you want" Ron nervously stood up and walked over to the girl. "Hermione! He's really going to ask her!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh my god!" she gasped. They both watched as Ron nervously walked over. Then he very quietly said something while looking at his feet. The girl laughed and Ron's already bright red face turned ever redder. "Poor Ron", said Hermione suspecting that he had been turned down. The girl said something that put a small smile on Ron's face as he walked back over to his seat. "SHE SAID YES HARRY!!! SHE SAID YES!!!! YESS!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!!! SHE SAID SHE WAS ADMIRING ME ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS SITTING IN THE COMPARTMENT ACROSS FROM US?? SHE WAS!! AND SHE SAID YES!" Ron burst out. He covered his whole face in a grin. "Well done mate!" Harry welcomed. Hermione laughed, "Wow Ron! She must really like you!" "She does", Ron exclaimed, "Do you two mind if we are alone on the next Hogsmeade trip? I want to make our first date special." Hermione looked at Harry, "As long as it's alright with Harry" "When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry asked. "Three days from now", Ron replied. "Sure, whatever Ron", he replied. Ron looked relieved, "Thanks Harry. You know, I am going to make this relationship a long one, trust me I am"  
  
After the feast Draco and Hermione headed upstairs to Dumbledore's office on the third floor. As they were nearing it Hermione said, "I am going to invite Ron and Harry over tonight so you three can settle this" "Yah okay, if it will make you happy", Draco sighed. Hermione stood their and smiled. She gazed into his eyes for a moment and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that?" he asked playfully. "I don't know what I would've done this year if you were like you had been the last six years. I thought you would be when I first found out you where Head Boy, but I was wrong. Your amazing this year. Your sweet, caring, your fun to talk to, your funny, and your kind of cute. I'm just so amazed.", she cut off. He ruffled her hair. "I was wack the last six years. I should have been nice to your from the start because.I liked you." "We can talk more about this when we get to our quarters" Hermione replied following with another peck on the cheek. 


End file.
